Fluttering Sails
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: A year after the events of Knight of the Vial, Martin is sent on a sea-faring expedition. But what will he find there?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. I hope it's satisfactory.**

**Any characters, locations, names, or events that do not belong to me are either the property of:**

**C. S. Lewis**

**elecktrum**

**Thalion's King Daughter**

**My sincerest thanks to elecktrum and Thalion for their help, encouragement, and inspiration. I wouldn't be writing without their igniting my sparks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fluttering Sails<em>

Chapter One

The midsummer's day was cheery and warm. The birds sang, and the pups and young ones played happily in the sun's dancing rays. Sailors from all countries were busy about their business loading and unloading their cargoes, feeding the heartbeat of trade in the morning sunlight. Edmund and I shuffled along Cair Paravel's quay, chatting gaily while we still could.

"Well Martin, I hope you enjoy this little adventure."

I chuckled.

"I'm sure I shall, King Edmund."

Since rescuing the Queens a year before, I had risen to the position of Head Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Vial. I thank my lucky stars that most of my administrative duties can be handled by my more than capable secretary and right hand faun, Mervin. This keeps me free for special assignments from the Four. (Not to mention that it keeps me far away from the paperwork I detest.)

My most recent assignment had been to head an expedition aboard the R. N. S. _Swanwhite_ to hunt down a pirate raider that had been seen in Terebinthian waters.

My first sight of the _Swanwhite_ was magnificent. She was a lovely ship, awe-inspiring but humble. Threatening, war-like, dignified, all while possessing a delicate beauty. Her hull was made of rosewood, and her prow bore a rampant Lion. She carried two ballistas atop her quarter-deck, and shields lined her sides.

The captain aboard was an old salt from Galma, who was known to everyone aboard ship as "Cap". The crew was a mixture of men, fauns, and a few dwarfs.

The Just King and I strode up the gangplank, with the royal trumpets sounding behind us.

"Good luck my friend, and may Aslan keep you safe, and bless your efforts."

"And may he keep you out of trouble until I return."

Edmund's eyes sparkled as he embraced me tightly, and then walked back to quay. The crew cast off, and the _Swanwhite _was under way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A stout breeze had been blowing for several days, and by noon of Fourthday we could see the shores of Galma. We were to stop in a Galmian port for the night and continue towards Terebinthia tomorrow. From there, it would be my job to gather local rumours and reports and shape them into useful -and truthful- intelligence upon the pirate's whereabouts.

My cabin was comfortable, containing a proper bed against the ship's stern, a couple of tapestries, a large table with a map and wine decanter, and a small closet for clothes and weaponry.

As I stepped up on deck I was greeted by the sweet salt air and the cry of gulls overhead. I looked towards the bow, and saw the captain examining the Galmian coast with his spyglass.

Being careful to keep my balance on the softly swaying deck, I strode up to the bow and spoke to him.

"Cap? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure Sir Martin. Here, have a look for yourself."

I took the spyglass and examined the coastline and port. I saw no movement along the quay of the port, and no traffic along the coast road.

"Awfully slow day, don't you think?"

"Indeed. What's the plan of action?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."

It was then that I noticed the single vessel docked at the quay. It had black sails, and was built specifically for fast raids, having a shallower draft than most warships, and even _Swanwhite_. She did carry lighter sail, however, and that gave me hope.

"Captain, load the ballistas, and break open the arms. We're about to engage."

As the old salt shouted orders to the midshipman to ring the warning bell, I turned my attention back to the docked pirate vessel. We needed a good plan if we were to take her, and I thought I just might have one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The pirates had seen us coming, and were trying to make their escape as we came up. I scanned her deck carefully, and saw no ballistas, but the crew was clearly ready for a fight if need be. She sailed straight for us, and I turned Swanwhite so that the prow of the pirate galley rammed into her port side.

"We've got 'er lads! Hook her!"

Within moments several grappling hooks flew through the air, hooking the raider, now identified as Hawk, firmly against Swanwhite. I drew my sword and leapt from one deck to the other, bludgeoning a pirate as I went. The decks of both ships were in complete chaos as the crews battled. Swanwhite's crew and I had the advantage of height, as our deck stood several feet higher than their galley. Footwork was key, and the sides swayed back and forth, undulating as the ocean waves themselves. Up, down, slash, hack, thrust, dodge, was my world.

An hour passed, with neither side gaining an advantage. We needed leverage, and we needed it badly. Pirate after pirate fell, but the men were growing tired, and we were outnumbered. I chased one of the scoundrels below deck, and as I cut him down I noticed a set of keys on his belt.

"Let us out sir! Please! You've got the keys right there!"

I looked up, and saw dozens of benches, all of them crowded with unfortunate captives forced to man the galley's oars. I worked quickly, and the captives were on their feet in a moment, grabbing any handy weapon- hatchet, sword, billet of wood- and charging up on deck. With their help, the pirates were dead or captured within a quarter of an hour. The leader of the freed slaves came up and shook my hand.

"Aslan bless you sir knight! I owe you my life, and those of my friends."

"You owe me nothing good sir, save the knowledge of your name."

"Sir knight, I am Rand, Duke of Galma."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Edited, improved, and hopefully satisfactory. :)  
><strong>

**-AoR  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I escorted the Duke to my cabin to rest and borrow a change of clothes, and quickly returned topside, glad to see we'd finished burying the dead, and would soon have Swanwhite and Hawk in port. Once these things had been seen to, Cap, myself, Wilkins, and the Duke met in my cabin for dinner.

"The pirates landed three days ago. They killed or drove off or captured everyone in the city Sir Martin. And these aren't the only pirates. There's more of them- a whole fleet of them. I'm certain that they're either receiving support from or being sent by someone from Calormen. Look at their equipment. Their mail, their scimitars, the design of their vessels, everything points at the Calormenes being involved to some degree."

I refilled my goblet with the Telmarine wine Susan had sent along. Why does she keep giving me her would-be husband's gifts? I'll take a true Narnian wine any day.

"Quite the plan that. They technically are not violating their truce with us, since the ships are flying the pirate flag. Any evidence that they're Calormene backed is simply the result of a ship being stolen, an armoury raided, or a crew mutinying- a sad occurrence to be sure, but hardly the Tisroc's fault. Where is this fleet located?"

The Duke leaned forward, and scratched the three-days stubble still clinging to his chin.

"Last I heard they had been raiding shipping near Terebinthia. And it's not just Narnian shipping Sir Martin. It's also shipping between the islands themselves."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"So, not only are they weakening Narnian naval strength and trade, but they're undermining Narnia's authority in the islands and creating distrust between the islands. The Galmians think the ships are Terebinthian, or from the Lone Islands. The Lone Islanders think the ships are Terebinthian or Galmian, etc, etc. A brilliant- and fiendish- scheme. Rabadash may be Ridiculous, but he is certainly still dangerous."

* * *

><p>The next morning Wilkins and I proceeded to the Duke's castle, while Cap and a large portion of the crew began repairing the damage done by the pirates. Fugitives needed shelter, food, and water. Livestock needed to be caught, houses needed to be repaired, and I needed information. One pirate vessel was a small nuisance, while a large fleet of them was a serious threat.<p>

"You have a fine library my Lord Duke."

"It's nothing really. Particularly when compared to that of Cair Paravel, I'm sure. I shall at once send one of our fishing ships back to the Cair with the information we've gathered, with a particular warning to King Edmund about possible Calormene involvement in these raids. I'm afraid they won't be able to depart until tonight, since the nearest unburnt port is several hours West of here."

The Duke then unlocked a drawer in his desk, and handed me several dispatches.

"As you can see, the pirates have been doing more than a little damage. Lord Maturin reports that more than one Archenlander has drifted to shore, the lone survivor of one of their attacks. The last sighting of their main fleet was just South of Terebinthia, and that was five days ago."

"We must act quickly, Lord Duke. Every vessel you can spare must be made ready at once to sail after these pirates, and word must be sent to Lord Maturin asking for aid as well. There must be no division among the islands if we are to combat this threat effectively until aid can arrive from Narnia."

Wilkins and I were enjoying a rather sombre tea when the messenger ship returned, bearing a sealed dispatch from King Edmund.

"_Martin,_

_It will take several days to gather the fleet. Once this is done, I shall lead it with all speed to Terebinthia. In the mean time, you must attack these pirates and throw them off balance. Susan is handling the Calormen envoy now, and he hasnt the slightest inkling that we know of Calormene involvement. Act swiftly my friend, and may Aslan guard you._

_Edmund, King Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of Western March, etc, etc._

_P. S. Dont do anything too foolish. The others will strangle me if you get hurt, and I shall be certain to strangle you before they do._"

Good old Edmund, always wry and laconic.

"Well Wilkins, it's both good news and bad. Edmund is on the way, but we must hold our own for a while."

"The levees have reported in promptly, and these Galmians look like they'll make good fighters, if inexperienced ones."

"Courage is not enough. It's discipline that wins the day."

"Then we'd best hope King Edmund hurries his arrival."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Edmund does not use apostrophes in one syllable conjunctions because I envision him (and Narnians in general) using the spelling of Victorian England. This has its basis in the fact that Frank lived during the mid-late Victorian era, and would have used this type of punctuation. **

**Regards,  
><strong>

**-AoR  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**I apologise for taking so long in updating. Me muse is fickle! I apologise also for the short chapter length. I intend to lengthen them from now on.**

I hope this is an improvement on the last chapter.

**-AoR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The next morning, Cap and I set sail aboard _Swanwhite_, leaving Wilkins and Duke Rand to train the levees and prepare Galma's sailors to hunt down the pirate's fleet. I was up in the crow's nest, my eyes straining to see the sight I dreaded to see: black sails upon the horizon. Thankfully, I saw nothing but clear blue sky, and clear blue ocean to match. As I stepped off the rigging and onto the deck, Cap walked up.

"So, why exactly are we sailing away from Galma, Sir Martin? You promised me an explanation last night, and I'd like to hear it."

I strode towards my cabin, careful not to step on the crewmen scrubbing the deck.

"It's quite simple really. We are on a scouting mission. The farther away the pirates are from the green recruits and lightly defended villages on Galma, the better. In fact, I'm not sure why they haven't made their move already. Whatever the reason, the longer they can be delayed South of Terebinthia, the longer King Edmund, Duke Rand, and Lord Maturin have to effect a rendezvous. It's all a matter of timing, I'm afraid, and at the moment, the hourglass is not exactly in our favour.

If the pirates strike either Terebinthia or Galma before they're ready, the could wipe them out completely. Even if the islanders are ready, Edmund will need a stable base from which to resupply. All in all, we're in a cat and mouse game, and _Swanwhite_ is the decoy. Now we must wait on the other mice to arrive."

We entered the cabin, and I handed Cap a goblet of Narnian wine, saving the awful Telmarine stuff for myself.

"So it's a suicide mission then?"

"You _could_ call it that."

* * *

><p>Three days later, <em>Swanwhite<em> was roughly ten leagues South of Terebinthia, hot in pursuit of the pirate ship _Retribution_. She was a fast vessel, again a galley, with captives manning her oars. Fortunately, _Swanwhite _was faster, and by the next morning, we'd almost caught her. Unfortunately, a dismal fog had caught us both.

"I say Cap, this is rum luck. Another hour and we'd have had her. Now..."

"Now she could sneak up on us at any moment sir."

"Exactly."

I paced the quarter-deck anxiously, awaiting word from the crow's nest. One hoarse cry, and we could be plunged into a deadly battle while blind. An hour passed. The fog had grown thicker. I could hardlysee my hand before my face. Two. Still, the fog continued, and still, I waited for the word. Then, with a terrible, rending crash, _Swanwhite_ capsized.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_**My apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but a one week sabbatical became a two-week due to circumstances beyond my control. I am back, and shall upload the next two chapters tonight as a reconciliation present. Friends?**

**BTW, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. Questions? Comments? Criticism?  
><strong>

**-AoR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in a cave, next to small driftwood fire. I reached up and touched my aching head, only to find a ragged bandage soaked in what I assumed to be my blood. With some effort, I managed to sit up, and get a better look at my surroundings. The cave was dry, and presumably quite large, as I couldn't see the entrance. I tried to stand, only to have an awful pain rip through the my right side.

I fell onto my back with a cry. I felt down my chest, and found another bandage, again soaked in a sticky substance with an odd resemblance to blood. Apparently those rocks had torn a good deal of holes in more than just _Swanwhite_. I sat up again, and looked around. No one else was present in the cave, but I knew I must have a benefactor, for the small fire burnt brightly, and over it there hung a pot of what I assumed to be coffee.

I managed to scoot myself over to the fire, and pour some of the steaming liquid into one of a few tin cups lying nearby. _"No sugar or cream I suppose,"_ I thought. Still, it would warm me, and the caffeine would be welcome. I'm still not very sure what caffeine is, but their Majesties always refer to the rather disastrous effect it used to have on Queen Lucy when she was a child, in particular regard to her "bouncing off the walls". I'd have been glad if it would even help me stand up.

"I see you're awake."

I turned rather too hastily, sending another ripping pain through my side, only to see a man standing over me. He had long blonde hair, and a stubbly, unkempt beard to match. The fellow was tall, about my own height, or only slightly shorter. His clothes were torn, and his feet were bare.

"Aye. My thanks sir." I nodded towards my wounds.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I only wish I could have done more."

"My companions? The others aboard..."

My voice trailed off, and his eyes fell.

"Some of them survived."

My face must have shown joy, for he soon shook his head.

"But I could not get to them. The pirates had already reached them."

"The pirates?"

"They control this island. It is their base. This is where they come for repairs and hide their loot. When I found you, the sky was pouring rain, and you were further down the beach than they were, hidden behind some rocks. Your friends were not so lucky. Many of them were bleeding, and all of them were soaked to the bone. I was just down on the beach collecting whatever the pirates hadn't found along the beach. I assume this is yours?"

He held out my sword.

"Aye."

He eyed me curiously.

"Do you not recognise me Martin?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I ought to lad. I am your brother after all."

"Matthias?"

I attempted to jump to my feet, but I only managed to get halfway before I slammed backwards onto the cavern floor.

"Easy big brother! You always were a clumsy fellow. Thank Aslan you've such a hard head."

I managed a weak smile before I fell back to sleep.

Over the next few days, I recovered my strength, while Matthias told me about Pirate Island. He had been taken captive by the pirates when they attacked one of my father's trading ships, and had manned an oar on one of the Calormene galleys for four months before he had managed to escape a couple of weeks before.

"How is our father?"

He grinned.

"Matthias the Elder was quite well when I left Terebinthia. I can only hope that he remains so."

"Dear old fellow, he's a tough one. I shall have to visit him when this is all over."

"Indeed, you'd better. It's been well over a year since you left to become a knight, and we've had hardly any word, what with these Calormene dogs raiding the mail courieurs. I assume you've succeeded?"

"I am Head Knight of Her Majesty Queen Lucy's Most Noble Order of the Vial."

Matthias whistled.

"I always knew you'd make it big brother. You always were a dreamer."

I laughed.

"I'm glad someone never lost faith in my success!"

"Are the Queens really as beautiful as we're told?"

"Indeed they are! You shall have to visit the Cair one day. Queen Susan's beauty is stunning, and Queen Lucy's made all the more lovely by her brightness and energy. Jewel and Song they are indeed."

His smile faded.

"How are we to get off this bloody island?"

"King Edmund is assembling a fleet. He and Duke Rand of Galma are going to join with Lord Maturin. I highly doubt the pirates can stand against the entire Royal Navy, particularly when supplemented by angry Islanders."

"But they dont know about the island Martin. What if the fleet meets the same fate as your _Swanwhite_, eh? Answer me that!"

"Can you still swing a sword as well as you used to?"

"Of course I can old son. None better, excepting yourself."

I grinned.

"Then we're going to need a plan."

_**A/N: **_**I rather picture Matthias the Younger as looking like Sean Bean did in ****_Sharpe's Peril. _Long and scraggly hair; stubbly, unkempt beard, that sort of thing. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The rather hap-hazard scheme Matthias and I arrived at was the simplest, most dangerous one available: sneak into the pirates' camp, free my friends, and what other captives we could, and then steal a ship with which to return to Galma, and tell King Edmund about the uncharted island.

It was a little after dark when Matthias and I left our cave. I had my sword, and the faithful dagger that always clung to my belt. He was armed with a scimitar he'd liberated from the pirates, and a motley collection of throwing knives with which he'd become rather adept.

Although it was just after dark when we left, there was no moon, and by the time we reached the pirates' main camp it was pitch black. There were no real buildings on the island, and the pirates had put together a motley base made up of tents, shacks, and a large cave. The slaves were kept in several large pens or cages made of sharpened stakes on the edge of the camp, where they could easily be moved to and from the galleys as needed.

Matthias and I crept our way around the edge of the camp, making use of the high grass and shrubbery. Happily for us it appeared that the Calormenes were enjoying a drunken night. Once we were within fifty feet of the cage holding Cap, and the others, we stopped to observe the guards. There were only two of them, both half-asleep.

It was the work of a moment. We slipped up behind them, knocked them out, and gagged them. The cage door was open in an instant.

"Martin! Thank the Lion!"

Cap grasped my hand so tightly I was afraid he'd cut off the blood flow.

"Who's your friend?"

"My little brother. Matthias, meet Cap."

Matthias gave a half-nod, his attention directed mainly towards the prisoners running from the cage. These included what was left of _Swanwhite's _crew -far, far too few of my good friends still drew breath- and captives taken from several vessels out from one or another of the islands. We hurried them into the tall grass, and had gotten about one-hundred yards from the cages when a shout rose from the camp.

"We've got to hurry Martin! If we can reach one of their ships we can get away! They've no guards posted!"

The whole group broke into a run, and we were halfway to the beach before we could see the Calormenes in pursuit. I halted quickly, Matthias sliding to a stop a few feet away.

"Lead them on Cap! I'll buy you time!"

Matthias stepped to my side with a determined grin.

"_**We'll **_buy you time."

Cap gave a grim nod.

"Aslan keep you!"

"And you! We'll catch you if we can!"

My friends melted quickly into the black night as the pirates came on. Matthias soon ran short of knives, and the pirates soon learned to keep their heads down. Rocks abounded, and even in the darkness my little brother was quite a good shot.

"That's about a quarter-hour, Martin. What's step two?"

"You mean there's supposed to be a step two?"

Even in the black, murky, night I could feel my brother's irritated glare.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Step two turned out to work rather well. Matthias pelted the pirates with rocks for about half-a-minute, and then we both bolted for the beach. When we got there, we found Cap ready to set sail from one of the crude little docks that had been built in the bay. Even as two sailors hauled us aboard, the others cast off, and between the strong wind, and the men manning the oars -now with freedom in their hearts, and all of its strength in their strokes- we were out to open sea within half an hour.

"Thanks for waiting Cap."

Cap hit me roundly on the side of the head.

"Thank me for that again and you'll get worse," he said with a gleam in his eye.

By dawn several pirates vessels were close behind us. Fortunately, Cap had a good eye: he had picked the fastest of the pirate galleys for our getaway. By noon, all but one of the pirates were so far behind that we couldn't see them at all.

The one fellow who was keeping up with us was a light ship, built with a shallow draft for raiding. It had only one mast and one deck, with two rows of oars for the rowers. The crew was small; perhaps sevtny-five men at most.

"They'll be alongside us in a minute," Matthias exclaimed.

"Cap, break out the arms. I want every member of the crew armed within a quarter-hour."

The old sailor saluted solidly and hurried below deck.

"Make ready!"

The lads not manning the oars hurried to the starboard side of the ship, stringing their bows as they went. The pirates came alongside as Cap and the others returned topside.

"Just in time my friend. Here they come!"

The lads fired in a high arc, raining arrows down on the pirates so quickly that the sky overhead was black with them. The contest was over almost before it began. The few pirates who made it aboard our galley were either dead or captured within moments of coming on board. Those few who remained alive on their ship cut the grapple lines that held the ships together, and turned back for Pirate Island.

Cap and I were more than happy to let them go. If the battle had lasted an hour or so longer, the other pirates might well have had time to catch us.

"How long before we reach Galma, Cap?"

"Not more than three days Sir Martin, provided the wind holds."

"Matthias?"

"Aye?"

"See if you can find some yellow cloth to fly from the mast instead of that rag. The las thing we need is a case of mistaken identity."

Matthias grinned, nodded, and hurried awway as I turned and strode to the bow.

"Don't leave yet Edmund. I've got some news that'll change the game!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_**I know it's not the huge amount I promised, but I've been busier than I expected. I am working on it though, and should have _Fluttering Sails _finished soon. I've another sequel in the works. ;)**

**God bless,  
><strong>

**-AoR/Jake  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Fortunately for us, the wind did hold, and, true to Cap's word, we arrived in Galma near dusk of the third day. Again, fortune smiled; Edmund and his fleet had not yet departed. As soon as we docked, Matthias and myself hurried to Rand's castle while cap refitted our galley, renamed _Justice, _for battle. Edmund and Rand were in the Duke's library, drafting final plans for seeking out the pirate fleet.

Edmund was more than pleased to see me alive.

"I say, Martin! You really must be more careful with your life old man."

"Only when you are more careful with yours Ed."

"Touche. Who is your companion?"

Matthias bowed and stepped forward.

"I'm his younger brother, Your Majesty. I'm honoured to meet you at last."

Edmund smiled and shook Mattie's hand.

"Kin of Martin is kin of mine. Glad to have you along. Promise me you'll look after your elder brother won't you? I never stop worrying about the scrapes his reckless heroics land him in."

I laughed.

"I highly doubt that Matthias is any less reckless than myself Ed, so you've had a rum go there."

Edmund chuckled as Rand re-entered the library with the promised wine, and a change of clothes for Matthias, who promptly left to exchange them for his own ragged garments.

As he did so, Edmund straightened up perceptibly.

"Well, that's frivolity enough for one evening, I think. What is this news of yours Martin? You said it was urgent."

I quickly explained the situation, and shared what little knowledge I had of the island with Edmund and Rand.

"It's Matthias you really want Edmund. He's a good deal more knowledge of their hideout than I."

No sooner had these words left my mouth than Mattie reappeared.

"Speak of the Devil."

"What?"

"King Edmund needs to know the terrain of Pirate Island. You know, the best places for a surprise landing, what places to avoid, that sort of thing."

"Right then. That shouldn't take too long."

He stepped over to Rand's desk, and drew a map out on one of the pieces of parchment lying there.

"It's rough I'm afraid," he said as he handed it to Edmund. "No topographical details or anything like that, but it should make do."

Edmund studied the map intently for a few moments and then looked up at my brother in more than slight surprise.

"When this is all over, I intend to take you back to Cair Paravel. You're just the man Peter and I have been looking for to take over as Royal Mapmaker!" 

****

The next day we headed down to the docks, and the entire fleet set sail. Cap managed the _Justice, _while Matthias and I came along on Edmund's flagship, the _Northern Sky_. She was a large ship, and carried a proportionately large crew. Edmund's cabin was comfortable, and we talked eagerly as the ship rocked beneath our feet.

"Peter intended to come along, but the Telmarine ambassador _insisted_ he be present at the negotiation. It's only the purest luck I managed to escape."

"Poor fellow."

"Indeed. Those Telmarines are ruthless negotiators."

After an excellent supper, we turned in for the night. I had a feeling that the next few days would make me happy for all the sleep I could get.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**POV:**_Lucy _

"It's been six months Ed, and he still stares out that window in agony."

"I know Lu."

"How I hate to see him hobble around with that cane. He'd have been well by now if he would just take a drop of the cordial."

"I know Lu."

"Do you think he'll ever recover?"

Edmund sighed.

"Physically? Most certainly. Emotionally, I cannot say."

"Why does he blame himself?"

He turned to me with fire in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you Lu? If it were me, or Peter or Susan? Wouldn't you?"

I contemplated for one split second.

"Yes, I'm sure I would."

"Then let's speak no more of this."

I heard the evening bell ring. Teatime.

"Martin will be wanting his tea."

Ed smiled.

"I'm sorry Lu. I didn't mean to snap."

I hugged him, and went off to the kitchen to get Martin and myself tea. Ever since Matthias's death six months before, Martin had been torn apart by grief. Matthias had taken an arrow meant for Martin right through his lung. The poor lad had been dead within minutes, and Martin had been knocked unconcious when Matthias threw himself in the arrow's path. Martin never got to say goodbye.

Indeed, the whole battle had been a terribly near thing, until Cap arrived from the docks and hit the pirates from behind. As soon as they got wind that _they_ were being hit from two sides, they lost they courage quickly. It didn't make it any easier on Martin. He and his father both mourned Matthias's death grievously, but even Matthias the Elder had taken it better than Martin.

The tea tray looked lovely. Hot tea, (two cups) sugar, cream, hot buttered scones, hot buttered scones with clotted cream, and ripe strawberries. Sadly, I doubted Martin would eat more than a mouthful. It was truly a wonder he hadn't died of starvation during the first two months after his return.

He rarely spoke now, and when he did it was only to me or Edmund. He had tried to resign his position as my Head Knight, but I wouldn't accept it. I knocked as I entered his room. He rose quickly from his seat, courteous even in grief. He held a hand to his stomach as the wound re-opened in the battle gave him a twinge of pain.

"Let me help you."

"Nonsense! You're the invalid!"

I saw the tiniest flicker of a smile cross his face, though his eyes remained dull.

"Hardly. I look worse than I really am."

"One lump or two?"

"Three, if you don't mind."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he stared back with eyes trying so desperately to be cheerful for me, but still so full of sorrow that I could not refuse.

"Three then. Strawberries?"

"If you please."

I handed him his saucer and plate. We (or rather I) ate in silence for a bit before he spoke again.

"You've been good to look after me like this Lu. I know you've more pressing matters than my health."

"Ridiculous! You're my Head Knight!"

"And you are my Queen. I appreciate your kindness Lucy, but Narnia needs you."

"Narnia needs both of us Martin."

He sighed and rose from his chair.

"Then she need do without you no longer. I am officially reporting for active duty."

"You aren't-"

"Well? Lucy, I doubt I'll ever be well again. Not in spirit. But it doesn't matter. Despite my sorrow, life goes on. Father returned to Terebinthia last month, and he insists on forwarding money for me, even though I don't need it. Telmar has finally agreed to the trade agreements Susan and Edmund have been trying to pass for over a year. Narnia goes on, and so must I. If my convalescence deprives her of you, then it isn't worth it."

I smiled resignedly.

"Alright. But only light duties for now."

**POV:**_Martin_

I stepped into the library, my limp showing only slightly.

"You wished to see me King Edmund?"

Ed looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Indeed so Martin. Lucy tells me you've requested a return to duty. I've a few of the lighter tasks here-"

"The sorcerer Edmund. I want to look for the sorcerer."

The Just King nearly gaped at me in shock.

"How do you-"

"I have my ways. I know there's a sorcerer that's been spotted in the north of Narnia, and I know you've been wanting to send someone after him. I need solitude more than anything right now. Please Edmund. I'm more than up to the task."

He looked me over for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"As you wish Martin."

The next morning I was in the stables tightening the girth on Arod's saddle when I heard someone step up behind me. Turning, I saw it was Lucy. I bowed quickly.

"Is there something you require Highness?"

"I just wanted to see you off."

A lump caught in my throat.

"Thank you Lucy. You have shown me only kindness, and I cannot tell you how much it means to me."

I kissed her hand before mounting Arod.

"Farewell Valiant Queen. I pray Aslan's blessing on you and yours."

"Goodbye Martin. Aslan guard you until your safe return."

I trotted out of the stables, and cantered North. It would be a long road home.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:  
><strong>_

**Well, here it is. I've finally finished _Fluttering Sails_. Any questions, comments, or criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you've enjoyed this, and look forward to posting the next story in the series: **

**_Nightslayer_  
><strong>

**__God bless,  
><strong>

**-AoR/Jake  
><strong>


End file.
